Typically, visual recordings may be continuous recordings recorded during a particular time period by utilizing various video recording devices such as, but not limited to, CCTV cameras, computer cameras associated with desktop computers, computer cameras associated with mobile computers (e.g., tablets, laptops), and/or computer cameras associated with smartphones.